Best to be wild
by REDBLACKANDAWESOME
Summary: a sequel from not your happy ever after yet. shego and kim, alone on an island, come back home can shego tame her wild side?


Best to be wild!

Married, happy ever after, now what can I do to spice KIGO's adventure up? Well read on and see the author do the magic of ruining a good time! Plz review

Chapter 1.

The day was young, her coffee was half finished and she had an hour to go until she could go home to her lovely princess. Now that Shego thought about it she didn't see why Kim loved her. She was a bad ass, sarcastic but hot bitch. Shego just shrugged to herself staring at a stack of paper that she kept hoping was going to do itself. Just to pass the time Shego got her ass off the chair and went to go look at her jet that Global Justice had made.

She entered a large take off area, as she looked through all the other aircraft; she then saw her awesome black and green stripped jet. The stripped colours matched her cat suit; it was designed so if someone asked to describe her, the stripes would confuse them. This worked very well when Shego had been an ex- criminal. But when she had met the red head Kim Possible, her whole life had changed within a year. Shego walked up to the jet and checked the engines for any fault, the display in case of jamming, and finally the lights. Shego turned up her "Nickelback Animals" CD in the garage. While she got a spanner out to fix a few loose bolts that must have come loose when she had had a fight with a man called Motor Ed. Shego guessed she was going quite tomboyish.

Kim had just finished pushing the venom out of a snake's mouth, and removing one of the sets of teeth they had. Kim sighed while she took her plastic gloves off. She walked through the corridor to a room full of desks, she went to the one that had the least of care done on, but the owner of that desk didn't seem to be anywhere, Kim shrugged and went to check GJ's garage. She walked into a room blearing a heavy metal song. Kim sighed turning it right down, a body that slid on a skateboard (or what Kim called a skateboard) underneath a jet's engine. "What the hell? Who turned my music down? I'm gonna fry someone's ass!" Shego claimed, igniting a pair of hands that burst into green flames.

"Relax tomboy. You're meant to be taking me home, not taking an engine home!" Kim told her partner.

"All right your majesty!" Shego said in a sarcastic tone rolling her eyes at the same time. She went off to rub the oil off of her hands. She came back with car keys in her hand, not letting Kim see the smile that had appeared on her face when she knew the best way to scare "the hero of the world" out of her skin.

Chapter 2.

"OH MY GOD Shego! WATCH THE KIDS! ADULTS! OLD LADY! SHEGO! THAT WAS A COP!" Kim wailed. As Shego nearly hit a police car. Shego had been given a motorbike, and she was quite pleased with it, Kim was clinging on for dear life on Shego's waist. Shego couldn't help but laugh; she saw a round about coming up. Shego pulled the bike up, Kim let out another scream, as they went up, over and back down from the roundabout.

Kim couldn't get off the bike when they had arrived home, so Shego gave her a piggy back from the garage to the front door, when Shego put her down, Kim put all her weight on the wall, letting a sigh of relief come over her.

The next day Shego had signed up to help in the mechanics of GJ department. Kim had made the two of them walk to work so there was no panic in going home that afternoon. On the walk Shego had not even made a romantic gesture like holding Kim's hand, or kissing her on the cheek. Kim was starting to doubt Shego's romantic abilities. Even though Valentine's Day was coming up soon. Kim sighed out loud, Shego looked at her strangely "hey princess, you ok?"

"No... I guess. You're a complete tomboy." Kim stated Shego still couldn't get what Kim was going on about, she shook her head waiting to see if Kim would say more "and you're not being romantic." Shego's eyes widened when she had put together what Kim was going on about, she took Kim's hand in her own, kissed her on the cheek and said

"I love you, I didn't think I had to be romantic to show that" Kim let a happy smile crawl across her face.

"I didn't think I had to tell you when you had to be romantic" Shego chuckled at this as they approached their work stations.

"KIM! SHEGO! GET HERE NOW!" Betty yelled as they walked through the door, they both gave each other a look, Shego was the first to speak

"All right... calm down miss piss!" Kim just sighed, why did Shego have to make an entrance?

"I'll calm down when you get that bomb out of a volcano! Go!" Betty yelled "Drakken's old lair!" Shego and Kim both made a dash, although Kim had taken the wrong turn and called back by Shego, when they went through rest of the air craft's. They entered the x669. (Aka Shego's jet) they strapped in, Shego did a quick weather check and blasted out of the cock pit.

The couple arrived at a high old lair; they crept in still cautious if anyone was home. They saw an old bomb that looked like it had fallen off the shelf into the magma pit next to it. And was somehow surviving the magma in a volcano Shego was the first to approach it, when Shego went up to it, it started a countdown "ok... that aint good" the bomb made a ping noise.

"GOOD, COUNTDOWN CANCELLED DETENATION NOW" the computer voice read out, there was an explosion, everything was either falling or it had been incinerated. Kim and Shego were falling; they had no parachute, no sky equipment, and no nothing to stop their falls. Well this has been fun. Kim thought as she came to her doom, Shego moved towards her in the air, grabbed her by the waist, when Kim got a quick glance of where they would did, it looked like an island, Shego took Kim's head and buried it into her shoulder. "Hold on princess, we're in for a heck of a ride!"

Chapter 3

Kim moved about on her back a bit, she groaned as she slowly got herself up, she was standing up right now and was looking for Shego. She stopped as she saw a body, most of the clothes had been burnt off after the explosion, but the good parts of Shego, Kim thought, were covered. This was just like when Shego had run off because of being framed of murder. The body twitched a bit, bringing Kim out of her dirty minded thoughts. She ran up to Shego who was groaning, she comforted her telling her that everything was alright, they were only trapped on an island, had no idea where they were, and had no communication what so ever. Shego sighed, when she got up Kim was the person who gasped seeing the blood stains on a bit of Shego's back, when Shego turned her head to see her back, she saw a sharp spanner (or part of it anyway) stuck in her back. Shego let out another sigh; she put her arm in her mouth, placed one hand on the spanner and pulled it out.

Kim couldn't see Shego's way of "home surgery" methods. When Shego tapped her on the shoulder, Kim finally took her hands off of her face, she saw Shego with a bloody spanner in her hands "any use for this?" Kim had a shocked look on her face, as if Shego had just killed and eaten her kitty cat. "Ok I guess not" Shego said looking away and chucking it away. They decided that the best thing they could do was find shelter, and find food. Kim was in charge of the shelter, Shego went to search for food.

Shego crept through the bushes, until she found something good, a fruit tree, and a deer. Shego used as much stealth as she had, she was at the top of a tree, slowly she lowered herself on a branch, and placed two feet on it and pushed off, too quickly for the animal to realise what was happening.

Kim had found a lot of vines and tined them to two trees opposite each other really tightly, and had put her weight and a few rocks on it, it had survived her test. She had also found a cave that would be helpfull if rain came down on them. She didn't want to have Shego come back with really good food and no place to rest because Kim had failed. She saw Shego coming, Kim gave her a wave and Shego returned it. Kim looked at Shego's smile; her incisors had grown into a fang. AGAIN! That was too quickly they had only been unconscious for a few hours, how had Shego grown a wolf like fang in about half an hour? Shego saw Kim looking at her teeth, she placed a finger and pulled it back, and Shego's eyes widened when she felt something very sharp in her mouth, she took a piece of glass that was on the floor that would act like a mirror. She saw a wolf like tooth, after a few minutes Shego shrugged "cool"

Kim and Shego had gone a walk to find water; Kim had found use for Shego's detachable pocket on Shego's suit. It was water proof, when Kim and Shego had found a water fall, it was surrounded by tall wall, and it turned out the water fall was on the other side. Kim sighed "well what are we going to do now" Shego looked and took a few steps back, she got down on all fours, Kim was shocked by this move, thinking that she was going to rugby tackle her, instead she ran very fast past Kim and leapt, Shego put her hand up and just reached the lip of the wall, she pulled herself up. Kim through up her water proof pouch. Shego took of the water in it, and passed it back down, Shego was just about to get back down, but she had an idea, she ignited her hands in the ground next to the water where it was building up, and made a sort of path where the water started to flow a bit down, so now there was a type of shower coming down. Kim cheered Shego as the water came down. Shego took a few steps back, ran and launched herself off the rock, grabbed a thick branch, twisted, let go and landed safely on the ground, Kim gave applause, and Shego stood up and took a bow "thank you yes thank you. I'm here for deserted islands and robberies all week!" Shego said, and smiled, Kim thought she suited a fang. Also when Shego yawned, and closed her mouth, Kim could hear the faint sound of teeth banging against Shego's new incisor.

Chapter 4

Kim was fast asleep on Shego's lap, Shego looked down at her princess, and suddenly she had the urge to run on all fours, climb and hunt. "Huh" Shego said to herself, those had never been urges before. She gently looked at the sky, she could see the sun a little bit, and it was a bit grey outside, and it was raining, Kim sure had done a good job in finding this little cave. Shego guessed it was about 5 am ish. She gently moved the red head on a pile of soft leaves, tied together. Kim let out a little groan, Shego laughed at this, and placed a kiss on Kim's forehead, and left the cave.

Shego was a bit concerned that she could run on all fours like a tiger or panther. Shego guessed it must have been luck she made the jump. But she was going to put that to the test, she put her hands and feet on the floor, she had to get used to moving her legs in time with her hands. At about 6 30 Shego had really got the hang of it. It was like her spine was made for this._ Now onto breakfast!_ Shego looked around, she stopped and looked back. "There" Shego whispered seeing a coconut tree. This island had everything!

Kim woke up, she couldn't help but feel useless, she couldn't hunt like Shego could, she couldn't climb like Shego could, and she certainly couldn't run how Shego had found out how to do. Kim got out of the cave, Shego was on top of a high rock, and Kim looked down to see there was a deep river. Kim wasn't very good with heights, she never admitted that with anyone, but in 2nd grade when they had had swimming lessons, Kim didn't go off the second diving board, but Shego was about to dive off of a 30 foot tall wall, into a river. Shego sprang off, grabbed her feet pulled them so she needed up doing a tumble in the air, but Shego entered the water like a knife, barley even a splash.

Shego decided to see how quickly she could get to Kim, she got on all fours and ran, she was there in no time, Kim was still looking down as if Shego was still there, and Shego approached Kim not realising that she was in stealth mode and how close Kim was to the edge. "Hey princ- WOAH!" Kim screamed at the sudden noise that came from behind her, she had turned too quickly and had slipped on edge of the wall. Shego had grabbed Kim's hand from her falling to her death, although Kim had pulled her even harder, so Shego had fallen off to, they had fallen a bit, but Shego had inserted her hand that had meta claws in them into the wall, and her other hand wrapped around Kim's waist. "Hey princess are you ok?"

"Err yeah" there was a silence that Kim didn't like, was Shego mad at her. Shego was trying to come up with a plan. "Shego I'm sorry I got us into this"

"Don't sweat it princess, now I'm gonna need you to do something ok?" Shego said in a tone that she used with civilians who were about to commit suicide

"Yeah"

"Can you climb up me to you so you have your arm and legs wrapped around me but not my neck?" Kim did as she was told "great princess, now whatever I do now you have and you absolutely have to keep an iron grip ok?" Shego asked, Kim was face to face with her, Shego kissed her on the lips and said "good" Shego made a took out her claws from the wall, a quick turn so Kim was now on Shego's back, Shego started to run down the wall on all fours at a speed, when they were so far down, Shego saw a thick branch that was coming at about their level "HOLD ON PRINCESS!" Shego leaped from the wall, landing with feet and hands wrapped around the trees strong branch. "Well that was fun! Want to do it again?" Shego asked catching her breath

"Hell freaking no!" Kim yelled, when Shego had got down, Kim's phobia of heights kicked in "err Shego have I ever told you I have a phobia of heights?" Shego seemed shocked, but knew this wasn't the best time to make fun of Kim

"Don't worry princess I'll catch you, just let go of the branch." Shego yelled up to Kim "and if I let you drop I'll give you 20 bucks!" Kim let go, letting a scream escape her, she felt two smooth arms catch her, although she felt them first and then a second impact on that was them landing on the ground, Kim opened her eyes, they were safe.

When they had arrived back at the shelter, there was a helicopter landing next to them; it had two big letters written on the body work "GJ" Kim and Shego laughed with happiness, as Director Betty greeted them with all of the girl's hair swishing around due to the helicopters blades.

Chapter 5

"Hey Shego nice fang" Betty indicated by pointing at Shego's teeth while watching Shego smile,

"Oh yeah cheers, princess said it suits me" Shego chuckled "look out in bed tonight pumpkin!" Shego let out a sexy growl. Kim let out a massive blush that was the colour of her hair, Shego and Betty shared a glance and burst into laughter.

The doctor had done a check up on the two, Kim had just had her blood results back, Shego was still having hers processed, Kim was sitting next to Shego, who reading a motor bike magazine. When the doctor came in he had a worried expression on his face. "Miss Go, we seem to have a problem with your genes"

"Stop right there doc, either I shouldn't have got them ripped or there's radiation in it."

"No it's not that" ignoring Shego's smart ass tone "we seem to have found the genes of a panther and a tiger in your genes to as well as human"

"Oh wow, that might explain why I have a tooth like one, run like one and... Kim do I smell like a cat?" Shego asked Kim, who just shook her head, the doctor continued

"anyway we would like to give you the opportunity to have this removed, and remain... stable as it were or keep it, but miss Go, the thing about the wild cats is they have trouble being tamed. Shego thought about it, did she really want to give this up? Not have the ability to run on all fours, or have more stealth than a ninja, she decided against it, besides how hard could it be to tame a wild cat? The doctor did seem a bit disappointed but never the less he let Shego go.

As soon as Betty got the news about Shego keeping her wild side, she thought some training would be good. Shego was in a room sitting in a blank but big room, and a window she knew Kim and Betty were behind, she could hear their muffles of discussion and smell there human sent. Suddenly she smelt an animal sent, she could tell it was an animal, it had no trace of any shampoo, body spray or deodorant on it. Then walked in a black big panther, it let out a growl, Shego let out a louder growl, it then let out a type of roar, Shego made something tense in her throat and after a while she released it, she heard a sudden movement from the other room. The panther ran out of the room. Shego heard something being ticked off.

The next training session was with a tiger, it had a nice shade of orange, the same with a panther a few growls were made, but this time the tiger had tried to pounce on Shego, but she too had started her pounce, hers ended up putting the tiger on the floor, and letting out a loud growl and that tiger ran out of the room.

Betty had been taking notes of all of the animal's reactions and Shego's; to her opinion it was as if Shego had a way of communicating with them, well growling anyway. So Shego knew how to scare off and fight an animal, now all she had to do was resist an animal and she could go in home free, Betty went into the next room to where Shego was. "Ok your doing well so far, now all you have to do is not attack or growl at the animal next, the animal will be heeled back, ok?"

"K" Shego just replied the next animal surprised Shego a bit; it was a lion,_ where do they get all of these from anyway?_ The lion immediately made eye contact with Shego, as if it was rightfully his territory, Shego just stared back not letting a growl or roar escape her, she must have done this for 5 minutes, until betty called the man to collect the lion and take him away.

Everything had been going well until the lion had refused to go back on the leash, it had got the care taker on the ground and was about to swipe 4 claws at his neck, but Shego had let a massive roar out, but the lion didn't seem too bothered by this and went to attack the care taker again, Shego pounced at the tiger locking him in the room she had just been in, and shoving the caretaker and herself out and closing the door and locking it.

"You so need to put that thing down"

"We could say the same for you" Kim said as she walked through the other room's door into the corridor.

Chapter 6.

"So Betty how the hell did this happen to me again, I know the whole radiation story I'm more concerned about the fact I could beat up a wild animal, well as well as the fact I could be a wild animal"

"Would you like it to be true of false?"

"False"

"It happened when you wished apron a star"

"Now true"

"Drakken did it when you were passed out or drunk, he inserted the genes of a tiger and panther into your body, but when nothing happened he thought it was due to your healing factor and gave up on the idea" Shego let out a very loud growl "hey you asked for truth"

Shego entered the lab and walked up to the red head that was looking through a microscope, "hey princess, ready to go home?"

"Yeah just one sec... done!" Kim finished up her work and walked with Shego through the door

"Hey do you wanna see something cool?"

"Yeah" Shego opened her lips to reveal a normal human looking set of teeth, then closed them then opened them again to show 2 fangs now.

"Cool"

"Babe I can tame the wild!" Shego said with a tone that made Kim feel as if she was in high school and the cutest boy had flirted with her, but in these cases the hottest bad ass in town!


End file.
